Fantastic Five
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: When Valieria Richards chooses to take some of the most mis-understood heroes out there she picked, the She Hulk, Wolveriene, Scarlet Witch, her uncle and herself.


Fantastic Five

Roster

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters, Marvel Does, I wish I did, I would be rich

Valeria Richards- superhuman intelligence, telepathy, limited telekinesis

She Hulk- superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina and intelligence, computer technician specialists.

Wolverine- healing factor, admantium claws and skeleton, enchanted strength

Human Torch- fire manipulation, flight, flame projection

Scarlet Witch- hex manipulation, sorceress

Issue 1- Kree's will cry

When Valeria Richards, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fantastic was old enough she decided to lead her own team with her uncle who lost his wife in a terrible accident including the involvement of . She took 3 mis-understood people and turned them around to not only save earthly threats but intergalactic ones as well such as the kree warriors and Galactius who were currently at ease of fear. Valeria picked Logan or as more people now him as Wolverine as second in command, for recent accounts led people to believe he was a mass murderer. She also went to get Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch for she had been in a mental institution for her un-forgiving scrambled genetic codes as in her hex abilities most frequently known as hex bolts. Then she got the She Hulk who was married to the incredible hulk but they had constant help with there marriage and finally she left him and ever since then she had felt guilty for making her ex husband go on a crazy rampage. So when Valeria took them under her wing they were grateful but will Reed and Sue Richards approve of such interesting anarchy?

"I am still shaky" the Invisible Woman admitted gazing at the teeth grinding Wolverine who was always caught smoking cheap cigars. "This is so unexpected, so un-needed, Val you can just join our team."

"No mom" she replied, the sassy 18 year old girl just stomped her feet on the ground. "I want my team, you guys will get old and 4 are so old and not enough".

"As a term of persuasion may I add your daughter is splendid and responsible" negotiated Wanda. "And I will promise you that if any mission seeking were to happen I will take full responsibility for the consequences".

"I think it is a meaningful experience" Reed said smiling to his paranoid wife. "May I speak to you in the corner please".

"No speak to me right here" the force field generating heroine said folding her arms. "I say no".

"Mom, dad what about Ben" Valeria said trying to distract her parents with something that meant nothing to the present conversation. Valeria then pushed her parents out the door and set the security operational devices on, which would predict and track down intruders.

"Well what do we do now bubs?" asked Wolverine in the corner picking at the toothpick sitting cozily in his mouth "Because when I agreed to join this team I actually wanted something to do".

"Do not worry Logan" said Valeria sassily. "You'll get to sharpen your claws on something"

"I need to go check the computers for something disturbing the galaxies or something disturbing thy fellow xmen or what not" She Hulk announced expecting people to ask her your good at it or not to her disappointment no one seemed to care the smallest bit.

"Whatever" the clawed hero said to himself slumping on the couch and smoking another disgusting smelling cigar. "Do we have beer?". Valeria nodded slowly and pointed to the elevator where he would eventually find the kitchen and dining room, which had a couple beers. "Thank you broad."

"Disrespectful" Wanda said turning to Val who was rolling her eyes. "Do you need help with anything leader?"

"No Wanda I think I will go and set up our communication rays" she said boringly knowing that would be a boring assignment

"I'll meditate" Wanda said using her hex manipulation to float above solid ground as the air frisked her hair up due to the sudden movement of the un-stable abilities which she would show. "Ummm, ummm".

With Logan….

"Only 3 miller lights" he screamed in a scratchy tone. He dis-angered and sat down at the kitchen table and began chugging down the alcohol not stopping, the more he drank the more red his eyes became.

"I should by more shouldn't I" asked Johnny sitting beside his fellow team member. The wooden chair screeched loudly bringing nothing but noise to the kitchen, annoying noise. "I knew there had to be another heavy drinker in the Fantastic Five headquarters"

"I think I'll keep you around bub" said the Canadian superhero.

With the She Hulk….

"Ok It looks as if we have our first villain" she said peering into Tokyo and seeing a group of Kree Warriors attacking a innocent village. "I will sound the alarms".

Moments Later….

"So It looks as if we should use the F.F.F Jet" Val represented. She opened a huge metallic door and there was a huge jet glowing in the sunlight, the blue sparkles showing greatly bringing at least a source of minor awe in everyone.

"Not bad niece" Johnny acknowledged. The 4 went in the jet and flew to Tokyo Japan where they saw blue warriors running amuck causing havoc. Swordsman, bowman, and spearman were hurting people and making the place look a huge catastrophe.

"Now we got action" Wolverine cheered.

"Ok everyone follow my move" Valeria commanded. The team leapt off there feat and took separate areas.

"Looks like you blasted Kree can't mind your own business" Wanda said realizing cosmic energy from her hands blowing back a Kree swordsman. Unluckily for her she wasn't paying attention to the band behind her and they spit a deadly toxin sleep arrow at her neck and she immediately got drowsy.

"Azzshimin" said one of the bowmen after hitting its prey. The Human torch circled around dodging attacks getting ready to say his magic words.

"Flame on" he yelled at the top of his lungs after he burst into dangerous flames that circled his body. He fired a ball of the hot nova energy striking back the force of a band of 3 burning them to much to battle again. Then the kree jet came striking towards him and he had to fly quickly to dodge the flying vehicle. "This jet needs flaming". But to his soon noticing the jet was currently fire proof as well as rain resistant.

"Got to cocky, losing balance, ugh" the fire controlling hero said falling into a net trap. Valeria tried to hack into some technology but got caught and had to use her back up plan her telekinetic powers. She plummeted one of thee 3 kree's into the ground, summoning pain.

"Looks like someone sucks" Valeria laughed hauntingly. But before looking up once more they threw her into the ground with a chocking position. Logan had had more success then everyone but that brought little comfort considering that his claws had cut already 5 kree's and kicked one.

"Come on yall stupid aliens" he snarled. "Lets fight I survived and killed sabertooth I can fight some stupid aliens". Until the leader of the group, surprisingly Dr. Doom fired a beam of electricity hitting Wolverine into the stone ground breaking the cement from the hard fall. Meanwhile the She Hulk was rampaging.

"My intelligence is more developed then my strength" said the green heroine, kree's jumped on her slowing her movements. "Get off, I am a lawyer…"

Interlude: The Original Fantastic Four Headquarters.

"I am worried about our daughter" Sue said to Reed.

"Val's ok" Ben interrupted "You are the one freaking out". Ben shifted his eyes. "She is a smart girl".

"I think you are scared to" Mr. Fantastic said approaching his wife. "Besides Wanda will take care of her".

"That scum" Sue shot at the stretchy hero. "Wanda is un-stable, how dare you say something so retarded".

"People change" Ben said after talking on the phone with Sue and Reeds son.

Main: Dr. Doom's headquarters.

"Well well well that was to easy" he smirked. "Next time bring your parents I am very disappointed.

"Want to fight Doom any time any place" Wolverine laughed obnoxiously. "You aren't tough"

"Correction my animal frenzy friend" Dr. Doom said evilly. "I have this demulsifying beam that will take away all of your powers, but I can only fire it once"

"Ha ha ha we spoiled your plan" Human Torch said confidently.

"No I just have to execute one of you"


End file.
